chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 6 Chapter 05. Astral Ally
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Warm Welcome' You take a deep breath and run through the gate. Overwhelmed by a severe drop in temperature on the other side, you see startled enemies preparing to meet you - their unwelcome guests. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Wonderful, more creatures who want to kill us!" Fenn says as the Sharuvians are introduced to his marksmanship. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you step over another bloody corpse, you look up and notice an unfamiliar sky. Three moons - each one bigger than the last - reside just above a vast horizon of jagged, icey mountains. :ATTACK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Where are we?" You ask. "This cold barren wasteland is not Heren. No trees, nor green of any kind." Rima says inspecting crystals similar to the Sol crystals only grey and lifeless. :TALK: 62 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 104 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Fire and Ice' You survey the dreary landscape, barely lit by the dim blueish haze in the sky. "Is that the sun? It's so dark." :TALK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Just as your world soon will be," hisses a Sharuvian emerging from the shadows. Fire explodes around you and the others as you dive for cover. :DODGE: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "The mystical fire of the astral beings is in stark contrast to their dark world - perhaps stolen from ours!" :ATTACK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "That may be so, but in order to stop these thieves we must put some distance between us and this gateway!" Fenn shouts ducking behind a large outcropping of crystal. :DODGE: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Movement in the rocks catches your eye and you turn preparing for another unseen enemy. Instead, you see a long staff directing you to a nearby opening in the rock wall. :ATTACK: 63 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 105 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Hermit' Long years of adventuring have honed your intuition and you call to your friends, "This way!" :RUN: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Ho, (user name)! What have you got up your sleeve? Whatever it is, we need all the tricks we can get!" Fenn hollers. :RUN: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "Here!" A hidden voice leads you deeper into the mountains as the blasts of the Sharuvians become more distant. :RUN: 64 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 315 - 585 Gold XP: 106 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Astral Ally' Your new ally emerges from the rocks. "My name is Vosh." "I know you must have many questions, but we have precious little time if we're to save your world from the same fate as mine - cold, barren, lifeless." "What do you know of this Great Harvest? Who are you?" Rima asks. "Just an old man. One who watched his world die and would not see it happen again." < Chapter 4 - Book 6 - Chapter 6 > Category:Quest Category:Book 6